The Road To Hell: Supernatural Drabble Extreme
by favour
Summary: Der Hellatus 2010 und seine teuflischen Auswirkungen ... hundert Sichtweisen, tausende Worte und alle Folgen. Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Horror/Drama/Comedy ... ach einfach alles
1. 1 1x01 Pilot

Ein herzliches Willkommen zum Start eines sehr ehrgeizigen Projektes einiger Schreiberlinge, die in der Sommerpause ein bisschen Ablenkung vom Hellatus gebraucht haben.  
So haben wir also beschlossen, zusammen einen Rewatch-Sommer zu starten und miteinander zu drabblen, was das Zeug hält. Im Laufe der Zeit wird es demnach zu **JEDER** Folge Supernatural ein Drabble geben.  
Aber erstens kommt es anders und zweitens als man denkt also ist es oftmals nicht bei einem Drabble geblieben. Ihr werdet dabei von uns auf eine kurze Reise in die Vergangenheit entführt und das Leben, Lieben und Leiden der Jungs, manchmal auch in das düstere Treiben ihrer Gegner.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Start unserer Mini-Serie, die heute logischerweise bei der Pilotfolge Staffel eins beginnt.  
Momentan könnt ihr schon Leseschnippsel folgender Schreiber finden: **MiaJewel, Leila1x1980 **und **mysteryc**  
Weitere Schreiberlinge folgen

* * *

_Disclaimer: Wir würden sie gerne unser Eigen nennen, aber - ... ihr wisst schon: sie gehören mit Haut und Haar Master Kripke und seinen Schergen des Supernatural Forrest._

* * *

**~~~ S01E01 ~ The Woman in White ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Halloween**

Die Straßen sind voller Geister. Voller Monster.

Vampire trinken Alkohol in den Kneipen, dass wie Blut aussieht.

Mir wird schlecht wenn ich das sehe. Mein Kopf dreht sich. Die Erinnerungen überschwemmen mich. Ein Blick in die durch Masken verzerrten Gesichter löst die Angst wieder aus.

Die Angst wieviele Monster in der Dunkelheit lauern.

Die Angst um die Familie.

Jedes Jahr.

Jedes Jahr die Erinnerung an das frühere Leben.

An die Jagd.

An die Familie.

Jedes Jahr der Stich ins Herz.

Der stumme Blick zum Telefon.

Das schlechte Gewissen.

Ich vermisse euch.

* * *

**Wünsche **

„_Ich will aber nicht."_

Ich schluckte.

Bitterkeit klang in seinen Worten mit. Aber seine Augen verrieten etwas anderes. Flehen. Leichte Verzweifelung. Und vorallem Einsamkeit.

Hatte er jemals einen Wunsch geäußert?

Hatte er jemals einen Satz mit _„ich will"_ begonnen?

Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern.

Ein leichtes Frösteln als mir bewusst wurde, wieviel Überwindung ihn dieser Satz gekostet haben muss. Zuzugeben, dass auch er etwas braucht. Dass er Bedürfnisse hatte.

Ich konnte ihn diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen. Hatte ich ihn doch genauso vermisst. Genoss ich genauso seine Gegenwart. Wollte ich ihm zeigen, was er mir bedeutete.

„_Okay."_


	2. 2 1x02 Wendigo

**~~~ S01E02 ~ Wendigo ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Besessenheit**

Der verbitterte Ton.

Der starre Blick.

Ich erkenne die Zeichen. Die Anfang der Besessenheit.

Hat sich doch die Angst tief ins Gedächtnis gebrannt, als ich das Gleiche vor sovielen Jahren sah. Sah und nicht aufhalten konnte.

Ich war erst vier. Konnte noch nichts aurichten. Musste tatenlos hinnehmen wie Dad verblich. Wie er verschwand und der Leere platz machte. Der Leere, die ihn Stück für Stück verschlang.

Aber du nicht!

Um dich – Für dich werde ich kämpfen!

Ich werde dir helfen mit allem was ich habe. Mit jeder Faser meines Ichs.

Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen, Sammy.

* * *

**Verzweifelung**

„_Wieso hat Dad uns nicht einfach angerufen?"_

Ich weiß es nicht Sam.

Ich würde dir gern eine Antwort geben. Würde mir gerne eine Antwort geben.

Aber ich kann es nicht. Kann meinem Verstand nicht erlauben den Gedanken zu Ende zu bringen.

Die Koordinaten müssen einfach ein Zeichen sein. Dass er sich nicht von uns abgewandt hat. Dass er uns nicht im Stich gelassen hat. Dass er mich nicht grundlos zurückgelassen hat.

Wir müssen nur unsere Aufgabe erfüllen. Die Aufgabe zu der wir ausgebildet wurden. Die uns Schweiß und Nerven gekostet hat.

Die unser Leben ist.

* * *

**Wegweiser**

Auf so eine verrückte Idee kannst nur du kommen.

Sollte deine krankhafte Sucht nach ungesundem endlich nützlich sein? Ich wünschte ich könnte drüber lachen. Könnte mich freuen, dass mir Zuckerglasur den Weg weist.

Aber ich bin einfach nur nervös.

Jede Faser ist zum Zerreißen gespannt. Das Blut pulsiert laut in meinen Venen. Zirkuliert viel zu schnell und unkontrolliert.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schon wieder soweit bin. Das erste Monster nach so vielen Jahren. Klauen, die einen Zerreißen können. Die dich verschleppt haben.

Ich hab Angst.

Angst dich zu verlieren. Der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sein – noch nicht.


	3. 3 1x03 Dead in Water

**~~~ S01E0****3 ~ ****Dead in Water**

**

* * *

**

**Familie**

„_Das ist meine Familie."_

Jedenfalls so wie es sein sollte.

So wie es aber nie sein wird.

Ich kenne deinen Schmerz. Weiß was du durchmachst.

Die ständige Frage nach dem Warum.

Warum musste sie sterben.

Warum wurde ich zurückgelassen.

Warum konnte ich nur zusehen.

Nicht helfen!

Diese unerträglichen Leere.

Und obwohl ich helfe. Obwohl ich jeden Tag dafür kämpfe dass Versäumnis aufzuholen, bekomme ich sie nicht zurück.

Mum nicht, weil sie mittlerweile als Engel über uns wacht.

Dad nicht, weil er jetzt seinen eigenen Weg geht.

Aber du hast deine Mum noch. Sie liebt dich. Sorgt sich um dich. Wird dir helfen dir selbst zu vergeben. Wieder zu leben.

* * *

**Helfen**

„_Ist nicht so wichtig"_

Doch verdammt nochmal!

Es ist wichtig.

Du bist wichtig.

Ich will dich packen. Schütteln. Vernunft in dich bringen. Selbstachtung.

Aber ich sitze da wie paralysiert.

Bekomme Lucas nicht aus meinem Kopf. Die Leere in seinen Augen. Die zusammengesunkene Statue.

Hilflosigkeit.

Angst und Verzweifelung.

Und dann sehe ich dich.

Dich vor 22 Jahren.

Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen. Ich versuche mir zu sagen, dass ich nichts tun konnte. Dass ich zu klein war. Ein Baby.

Nur um zu merken, dass ich immer noch nicht helfen kann. Ich nie genug tun kann um dir den Schmerz zu erleichtern.


	4. 4 1x04 Phantom Traveller

**~~~ S01E04 ~ Phantom Traveller ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Erinnerungen**

Die Bilder jagten mich.

Jess warmes Lächeln. Die Berührung ihrer zarten Haut. Die Locken weich auf ihren Schultern. Die leuchtenden Augen.

Ich konnte das Gefühl von Glück und Geborgenheit nicht halten.

Sie wurde mir entrissen. Brutal die Wand hochgezerrt. Flammen schlugen um sie. Ergriffen ihren Körper. Umhüllten sie und ließen sie lodern wie eine Fackel.

Ich sah mich selbst. Der Ursprung des todbringenden Feuers. Ein teuflisches Grinsen im Gesicht. Meine Augen versprühten einen goldenen Glanz.

Ich wollte schreien.

Wollte mich wehren.

Wollte die Erinnerung gerade rücken.

Mir zureden, dass ich es nicht war. Das es nicht meine Schuld war.

Aber der Gedanke erstickte.

Geschuldet meiner wahren Gefühle.

* * *

**Abflug**

Musste der Pilot es noch länger hinauszögern?

Ich versuchte tief ein und auszuatmen. Das Dröhnen der Tubinen auszuschalten.

Kurz entschloss ich die Augen zu schließen. Merkte aber sofort wie das Gefühl der Panik mich überfiel.

Ich hatte es nicht unter Kontrolle.

Konnte nicht beeinflussen ob der Start gut funktionierte.

Der Flug ohne Komplikationen sein würde.

Wir wieder heil landen würden.

Alles wozu ich trainiert wurde, musste ich ablegen sobald ich das Flugzeug betrat.

Eine Welt in der ich nicht bestimmen konnte. Nicht mit den üblichen Waffen kämpfen konnte. Meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen konnte.

Völlig hilflos.


	5. 5 1x05 Bloody Mary

**~~~ S01E05 ~ Bloody Mary ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Unsinn**

Wieder eine düstere Legende.

Jugendliche, die sich einen Spaß daraus machen. Sie wollen cool sein und der Angst trotzen. Beweisen, dass sie die Größten sind.

Und was bringt es ihnen?

Den Tod.

Ich habe schnell gelernt das in jeder Legende ein Fünkchen Wahrheit steckt.

Der Axtmörder? Bestimmt treibt er irgendwo sein Unwesen.

Der Mörder mit Hacken? In irgendeiner Mythology hat auch er seinen Ursprung.

Und doch haben die Menschen keine Angst. Machen sich einen Spaß daraus. Nutzen Legenden um andere zu erschrecken.

Und sind dann erschüttert, wenn es sich gegen sie wendet.

* * *

**Jes**

Du bist nicht mein Mörder, Sam.

Du bist nicht Schuld an dem was passiert ist.

Ich sehe was dein Blick mich Fragen will.

Bereust du es? Bereust du mit mir zusammengewesen zu sein, weil es dich dein Leben gekostet hat? Weil du denkst, dass alles in deiner Nähe stirbt? All deine Liebe getötet wird?

Meine Antwort ist nein.

Ich liebte jede Sekunde mit dir. Möchte keine der Erinnerung hergeben. Hab keinen der Momente so genossen bevor du in mein Leben tratest.

Du bist etwas besonderes, Sam Winchester.

Und du hast es nicht verdient zu leiden.


	6. 6 1x06 Skin

**~~~ S01E06 ~ Skin ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Imitat**

Du bist nicht er.

Du bist eine Kopie, wirst aber nie seiner Gerecht werden.

Du hast die Fähigkeit auf sein Gedächtnis zuzugreifen. Weißt wie du mich nennen musst. Kannst Dialoge abspulen um daraus zu lernen.

Aber du wirst nie perfekt sein.

Du kannst nicht seine Art wiedergeben. Deans richtigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Gefühlslage finden. Empfinden wie er empfinden würde.

Ich weiß, dass du es nicht bist.

Dass ich dem Feind gegenüber stehe.

* * *

**Namenlos**

Das Fandungsblatt zeigte mein Gesicht. Körperverletzung. Mord. Weitere Verbrechen die zu meiner Akte hinzugefügt werden.

Nicht das ich meinen Namen bräuchte. Das ich ihn oft verwendete.

Keine Kreditkarte lief auf meinen Namen.

Keine Versichertenkarte, die nicht auf eine andere Person zugelassen war.

Ich versteckte mich hinter Rockmusikern. Nutzte was mir gerade einfiel.

Ein Name. Eine Geschichte. Alles was gerade zweckmäßig war.

Nur eine Handvoll Leute wusste wie ich wirklich hieß.

Für alle anderen war Dean Winchester nur ein Verbrecher. Ein Schwerverbrecher, der sich vor dem Gesetz versteckte.

Jemand der nie ein normales Leben führen würde, weil er es nicht verdiente.


	7. 7 1x07 Hookman

**~~~ S01E0****7 ~ Hookman ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Schuld**

„_Es ist nicht deine Schuld"_

Wieso ist es so leicht es auszusprechen?

Es anderen zu sagen. Zu sagen und zu meinen.

Zu glauben.

Der Verstand und das Herz. So gegensätzlich in ihrer Meinung und gleichzeitig so bestimmend. Keine Widerworte duldend.

Es stimmt.

Physikalisch gesehen bin ich unschuldig. Ich war nicht anwesend. Hätte es nicht ändern können. Hätte die Flammen nicht rechtzeitig löschen können. Dich nicht von der Decke befreien können.

Und doch bin ich schuldig.

Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Habe innerlich schon gewusst, dass ich nicht bei dir bleiben konnte. Dass dies nicht mein Leben ist.

Aber ich habe zu lange gezögert. Gezweifelt. Verzweifelt festgehalten.

Es tut mir Leid, Jess.

* * *

**Dein Leben**

Du hast es verdient, Sam.

Zu lachen. Zu leben. Zu lieben.

Ich weiß, du denkst ich hasse dich für deinen Abschied zum College.

Aber das tue ich nicht.

Ich war verletzt. Zutiefst getroffen und am Boden zerstört. Aber ich habe es dir von Herzen gegönnt. Dir Glück gewünscht. Dass du deinen Weg gehst und dein Leben leben kannst.

Ich weiß, ich habe dich davon gerissen. Brutal in das von dir so verhasste Leben zurück gezerrt.

Aber ich will dich nicht aufhalten. Leben heißt Lieben. Leidenschaft. Und du hast es verdient.

Jessica hätte es sich gewünscht.

Und wenn du soweit bist, dann werden wir bleiben.


	8. 8 1x08 Bugs

**~~~ S01E08 ~ Bugs ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Nicht genug**

Ich wusste nie was ich noch tun sollte. Was ich machen sollte um Dad glücklich zu machen. Damit er stolz auf mich ist.

Du warst der perfekte Sohn. Hast gehorcht. Ihm jeden Wunsch von den Lippen abgelesen. Ohne Widerstand zu leisten gehorcht.

Aber ich war anders. Ich konnte nicht aus meiner Haut. Konnte nicht sein, wie er sich mich vorgestellt hatte.

Ich konnte nicht genau so gehorsam sein wie du. Konnte nicht seinen Ansprüchen genügen.

Ich vermisse ihn. Ich will ihn wiedersehen. Aber ich weiß nicht ob er mich wiedersehen möchte.

* * *

**Stolz**

Oh Sammy, ich weiß du hast nicht die beste Meinung von Dad. Ihr hattet viele Unstimmigkeiten und wahrscheinlich glaubst du, er wäre glücklicher nachdem er dich rausgeschmissen hat.

Aber so war es nicht.

Er hat es nie wirklich verkraftet.

Dich zu verlieren. Seinen Jüngsten. Seinen wichtigstens und liebsten Sohn.

Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen. Den Schmerz über den Verlust. Die Gewissheit, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hat.

Er war immer stolz auf dich.

Hat sich immer um dich gesorgt.

Immer kontrolliert ob es dir gut geht.


	9. 9 1x09 Home

**~~~ S01E09 ~ Home ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Nur ein Job**

Das ist nicht einfach nur ein Job. Es geht hier um uns.

Um unsere Vergangenheit. Unseren Schmerz.

Einen Schmerz den ich nicht aushalten will.

Nicht aushalten kann.

Ich kann nicht Zeugen befragen und vortäuschen, dass es mir nicht nahe geht.

In mir zieht sich alles zusammen. Mein Herz schlägt unkontrolliert. Ich bekomme keine Luft.

Ich fühle mich wie von einer Panikattacke überrollt.

Unfähig mich zu wehren. Sie niederzukämpfen. Mein Gesicht zu wahren.

Ich bin nicht stark genug mich der Vergangenheit zu stellen.

Die Vergangenheit die alles zerstört hat. Der Ursprung alles Übel ist.

* * *

**Mom**

Im ersten Moment hatte ich Angst.

Sah den Feuerball auf mich zu schweben. Konnte mich nicht wehren.

War hilflos ausgeliefert.

Und doch spürte ich keine Angst. War plötzlich umfangen von einer Wärme. Als würde sich ein Schutzwall um mich legen. Aufgebaut aus positiver Energie.

Ich werde still. Versuche verzweifelt das Gefühl festzuhalten. Das Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Versuche den Atem anzuhalten.

Und noch bevor mein Auge es erfassen kann, ahne ich es.

Wir sind in ihrem Haus. In ihrem Revier.

Sie kämpft gegen das Unrecht. Gegen die Schmerzen.

Für uns. Für ihre Jungs.


	10. 10 1x10 Asylum

**~~~ S01E10 ~ Asylum ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Klick**

Das metallische Klicken hatte sich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt.

Ich kannte das Geräusch. Ich musste nicht die Augen öffnen um zu Wissen das Sam abgedrückt hatte. Mit der Waffe auf mich gerichtet.

Der Schuss hätte mich getötet.

Direkt ins Herz.

Was für ein Ende.

Getötet durch die Hand meines Bruders.

Ich hatte ihm mein Leben gewidmet. Hatte für ihn gesorgt, ihn beschützt und groß gezogen. Ich hatte für ihn Kugeln eingefangen.

Und jetzt hatte er den Abzug gedrückt. Wollte sich mit einem Schlag von mir befreien.

Wie groß musste sein Hass auf mich sein, dass er sich dazu genötigt fühlte?

* * *

**Sorry**

Ich höre in meinem Kopf die Worte, mit denen ich dich in meiner Besessenheit verletzt habe. Ein ewiges Echo was ich nicht bekämpfen kann.

Ich sehe dein Gesicht. Die Emotionen, die du versuchst zu unterdrücken während ich dich mit meinen Aussagen foltere.

Nicht der Schuss lässt dich zusammenzucken. Die körperlichen Schmerzen kannst du ertragen. Ignorieren. Aber meine Worte treffen dich.

Jedes einzelne trifft dich hart. Lässt dein Herz bluten.

Du liebst mich. Mich zu beschützen, ist deine Lebensaufgabe. Für mich da zu sein. Als Vorbild und Schutzschild.

Die Anklage aus meinem Mund ist das Schlimmste was ich dir antun konnte.

Und es tut mir leid, es tut mir wirklich leid.


	11. 11 1x11 Scarecrow

**~~~ S01E11 ~ Scarecrow ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Gabe**

Das war schon immer Sams Aufgabe gewesen.

Seine Fähigkeit.

Seine Gabe.

Er brauchte den Menschen nur in die Augen zu sehen. Kontakt knüpfen. Er flößte ihnen Sicherheit ein. Begegnete ihnen mit dem nötigen Respekt. Fand die richtigen Worte.

Es war als würden Sie ihm alles glauben. Ihm gehorchen und Vernunft annehmen. Sich der Gefahr fernhalten.

Bei mir hat der Blick auch immer funktioniert. Hat mich überredet. Hat mich weich geklopft.

Nur Dad.

Dad wollte nicht glauben.

Und Sam wollte nicht verstehen.

Eine unüberwindbare Kluft.

* * *

**Allein**

Staubige Bücher wälzen. Gefälschte Ausweise nutzen um Leute auszuhorchen. Geschichten ausdenken um die eigene Existenz zu erklären. Die Bösewichter mit Steinsalz durchlöchern.

Es war nicht, als hätte ich das nicht schön öfter allein getan.

Trotzdem tat es weh. Der Stich im Herz deutlich zu spüren.

Ich konnte nicht in ein Motel einchecken, weil ich nicht allein aufwachen konnte. Ich wollte nicht den Kofferraum öffnen und nur meine kläglichen Habseligkeiten vorfinden. Ich wollte mich nicht jede Nacht mit Alkohol betäuben während ich krampfhaft einen neuen Job suchte.

Eine neue Aufgabe.

Nicht schon wieder.

Aber ich würde es tun.

Wenn du dabei glücklich bist.


	12. 12 1x12 Faith

**~~~ S01E12 ~ Faith ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Leblos**

Eine Minute.

Vielleicht Zwei.

Aber keine Sekunde länger habe ich dich allein gelassen.

Warum konntest du nicht die Kinder in Sicherheit bringen?

Warum bist du mit meiner Waffe losgestürmt?

Verdammt!

Ich will wütend auf dich sein.

Dich anschreien.

Dich packen und schütteln.

Aber ich finde meine Stimme nicht.

Bin wie erstarrt.

Kann meine Augen nicht verschließen.

Das Wasser.

Der Taser in deiner Hand.

Leblos.

Du bist vollkommen leblos.

Ich zittere.

Frier.

Bebe.

Pure Todesangst.

* * *

**Beerdigen oder Verbrennen**

Lass das, Dean!

Hörst du dir eigentlich selber zu? Hast du es so eilig ins Jenseits zu kommen? Wie kannst du dem Tod so ins Gesicht lachen? Wie kannst du ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen wollen?

Ich durchschaue deine Taktik.

Verstehe, dass du es für mich tust. Um mich zu beruhigen. Um mir einen Abschied leichter zu machen.

Aber meine Wut flammt nur noch heißer auf.

Kannst du nicht einmal an dich denken? Einmal nicht der Beschützer sein? Der große Bruder?

Verkriech dich einmal nicht hinter deinem Sarkasmus. Öffne den eisernen Vorhand zu deinem eigentlichen Ich. Zu deinem weggesperrten Ich.

Geb' zu, dass du Angst hast!

Genauso wie ich sie habe.

* * *

**In Ordnung**

Es ist in Ordnung, Sam.

So können wir das Gleichgewicht wieder herstellen.

Meine Zeit war abgelaufen. Ich habe mich selbst in diese Lage gebracht.

Der Schwimmer konnte nichts für meinen Fehler. Unschuldig ist er gestorben. Sein Leben entrissen um es mir zu schenken.

Jetzt wird alles wieder in die richtigen Bahnen gelenkt. Ich kann seinen Tod in etwas Gutes verwandeln. Ich kann noch ein letztes Mal ein Menschen Leben retten.

Das ist doch ein ehrenvoller Tod!

Und du sorg dafür, dass ich ihr letztes Opfer werde.

Bleib tapfer, Sammy.


	13. 13 1x13 Route 666

**~~~ S01E13 ~ Route 666 ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Anruf**

Ich hab deine Nummer sofort erkannt.

Hab kurz gezögert. Überlegt ob ich das Gespräch annehmen soll.

In meinem Ohr klingen deine letzten Worte nach. Als du mich rausgeschmissen hast. Als du sagtest, ich brauche mich nie wieder blicken lassen.

Es ist so lange her. Eine halbe Ewigkeit und doch erscheint es mir wie gestern.

Ich überwinde mich. Ich muss mich überwinden. Die aufkeimenden Gefühle unterdrücken. Den Schmerz, der immer noch an mir nagt.

Du würdest nicht grundlos in der Vergangenheit boren. Würdest nicht Kontakt aufnehmen wenn es nicht wichtig wäre.

* * *

**Gemeinsam**

Du strahlst Wärme und Geborgenheit aus.

Ein Gefühl auf irgendeine Art vertraut und doch unnahbar fern.

Ich will es halten. Will dich halten. Diesen Moment für ewig auskosten.

Aber ich weiß, dass er nicht von Dauer ist. Nur geliehen um mir vor Augen zu führen, wie es sein könnte.

Ein normales Leben.

Morgens neben einer Frau aufzuwachen, die nicht nur eine flüchtige Bekannte ist.

Eine wirkliche Beziehung.

Mit allem was dazu gehört.

Aber es geht nicht. Es gehört zu viel dazu. Zu viel, dass ich nicht geben kann.

Weil es nicht mein Leben ist. Nie mein Leben sein wird.


	14. 14 1x14 Nightmare

**~~~ S01E14 ~ Nightmare ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Visionen**

Bilder prasseln auf mich ein.

Ich verliere mich selbst und tauche völlig in die fremde Welt ein.

Beobachte. Sehe.

Und kann nichts tun.

Ein Mann, er fährt in die Garage.

Verzweifeltes Rütteln an der Autotür zeigt keine Wirkung.

Er ist gefangen.

Angst ergreift von ihm Besitz.

Erkennt Sekunde um Sekunde, dass er dem Tode geweiht ist, wenn er sich nicht befreien kann.

Er kämpft. Aber er verliert.

Ich spüre wie das Leben aus ihm rinnt.

So real. Und ich kann nichts tun. Bin völlig hilflos.

* * *

**Kinder wie wir**

Max hat seine Mutter genauso verloren wie wir unsere.

Ein Feuer. Max noch zu klein um sich zu erinnern.

Mir wird es heiß und kalt zu gleich.

Was bedeutet das?

Warum tut dieses Monster Kindern wie uns sowas an?

Warum müssen unsere Mütter sterben?

Warum haben wir diese Fähigkeiten?

In meinem Kopf ein Gewirr aus Fragen. Angst vor den Antworten. Hass auf das Monster.

Eine Fülle von Emotionen und ich weiß nicht wie ich sie kontrollieren kann.

Es ist ungerecht. Ungerecht für den Rest der Familie.

Alle müssen leiden, weil wir Fähigkeiten haben.


	15. 15 1x15 Benders

**~~~ S01E15 ~ The Benders ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Verschwunden**

"Sammy?"

"Sammy!"

Bitte, das durfte nicht war sein. Ich war keine fünf Minuten weg. Und von Sammy keine Spur mehr.

Nein, verbesserte ich mich. Eine ganz wichtige Spur hatte er zurückgelassen.

Dads Tagebuch.

Es verrät mir wie ernst es ist.

Dass du mir nicht einen Streich spielst. Mit einem Grinsen wieder auftauchst und dich köstlich über mich amüsierst.

Ich würde alles darum geben, dass du mich nur an der Nase herumführst.

Alles ist besser als zu wissen, dass du entführt wurdest.

Von etwas was wir nicht kennen. Etwas was wir nicht wissen.

Übernatürlich, oder schlimmer noch menschlich.

* * *

**Im Käfig**

So langsam finde ich in die Gegenwart zurück.

Mein Kopf pocht. Erinnert mich daran, dass ich überwältigt wurde.

Entführt.

Ich kämpfe gegen die Schwärze. Versuche im hier und jetzt zu bleiben. Muss die Situation untersuchen. Einen Ausweg finden.

Zurück in die Freiheit.

Zurück zu Dean.

Ich sammle meine Gedanken. Konzentriere mich.

Bin fest entschlossen mich durch die Stäbe zu beißen.

Es wird eine Möglichkeit geben. Egal wer mein Gegner ist, ich werde mich nicht kampflos ergeben.

Außerdem bin ich nicht allein. Dean ist draußen. Dean wird nicht Ruhe geben, ehe er mich gefunden hat.

* * *

**Aufgeflogen**

Einmal brauche ich die Hilfe der Polizei.

Will ihre Dienste in Anspruch nehmen wie jeder andere Bürger.

Und natürlich stolpere ich über meine Vergangenheit.

Ich hätte der Polizistin gern die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie nicht über mein Anliegen belogen, aber ich konnte es nicht riskieren.

Die Punkte meiner Akte hätten ihr verboten mich ernst zu nehmen. Die Handschellen hätten um meine Handgelenke zugeschnappt. Ich wäre weggesperrt in einer Zelle.

Bitte verurteile mich nicht. Lass dich nicht täuschen.

Ich bin nicht das Monster.

Ich will nur meinen Bruder finden.

Eure Stadt von der Bedrohung befreien.


	16. 16 1x16 Shadows

**~~~ S01E16 ~ Shadow ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**neue Bekanntschaften**

Ich bin sprachlos.

Es kommt nicht häufig vor, dass muss ich zugeben, aber mir fällt kein Kommentar ein. Keine bissige Bemerkung mit der ich reagieren könnte.

Gepäckstück.

Ich weiß, dass du wütend warst Sam. Dass du weg wolltest. Du deinen eigenen Weg gehen wolltest. Dad finden anstatt weiterhin Befehle von ihm auszuführen.

Aber war das wirklich deine Wortwahl?

Siehst du mich so gefühllos?

Warst du so enttäuscht von mir, dass du dich jemand anderen deswegen anvertraut hast?

Wie wütend warst du, wenn du es einer flüchtigen Bekanntschaft erzählt?

Wie wütend bist du immer noch?

* * *

**Zukunft**

Ich wollte nicht enttäuscht sein.

Ich weiß, dass du zurück willst. Dass du weiterhin an deinem Traum vom normalen Leben festhälst.

Ich will dich nicht zwingen.

Ich will nicht das du unglücklich bist.

Ich hatte gehofft, dass dir die letzten Monate gezeigt haben, dass wir zusammengehören.

Dass wir als Team stark sind.

Und wenn wir Dad gefunden haben endlich wieder als Familie zusammen sind.

Das ist mein Traum.

Das einzige was ich mir im Leben wünsche.

Warum müssen unsere Träume sich wiedersprechen?

* * *

**Gefunden und verloren**

Wie kannst du das zulassen?

Nach allem was wir durchgemacht haben um ihn zu finden?

Die letzten Monate habe wir jeder Spur nachgejagt.

Wussten nicht ob Dad lebendig oder tot ist.

Und jetzt lässt du ihn gehen?

Ich möchte dich packen. Schütteln und dir Vernunft einbläuen.

Wut kocht in mir.

Auf Dad. Auf dich.

Wolltest du nicht, dass wir wieder eine Familie sind?

Wie passt dieser Abschied in dein perfektes Weltbild?

Während ich die Frage stelle, weiß ich die Antwort.

Und ich hasse dich nur noch mehr dafür.

Du musst immer tun was vernünftig ist. Was Dad von dir verlangt.

Egal ob du dabei glücklich bist.


	17. 17 1x17 Hell House

**S01E****17 ~ Hell h****ouse ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Streiche**

Es dauert bis ich begreife was du getan hast.

Ziemlich fies.

Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es höllisch weh tun wird.

Wie auch immer ich die Flasche wieder los werde.

Mein Verstand arbeitet. Sucht bereits nach einer Lösung.

Natürlich bin ich wütend.

Gut, ich bin selbst schuld. Ich habe mit den Streichen angefangen. Habe dich herausgefordert.

Aber ich wollte dich an etwas erinnern. An gute Zeiten die wir hatten. Wollte dich zum Lachen bringen.

Dich nach dem Wiedersehen mit Dad auf andere Gedanken bringen.

Und jetzt deine Reaktion zu sehen, zeigt mir dass es erfolgreich war.


	18. 18 1x18 Something wicked

**~~~ S01E18 ~ Something wicked ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Bruderbund**

Es tut mir weh dich hier sitzen zu sehen.

Der verlorene Blick in deinen Augen. Die zusammengefallene Haltung. Als wäre man ohne Hoffnung.

Ich weiß, wie es dir geht.

Die Verantwortung, die man als großer Bruder trägt und manchmal nicht erfüllen kann. So sehr man es sich auch wünscht.

Man ist nicht immer stark genug.

Nicht immer kann man allein den Feind bekämpfen.

Aber wir werden dir helfen. Dir und deinem kleinen Bruder.

Ich weiß, ich kann es dir nicht erklären, aber er wird wieder gesund werden. Wieder nach Hause kommen.

Du musst die Last nicht alleine tragen.

* * *

**Schuld**

Gott Dean. Es tut mir so leid.

Ich würde gerne etwas sagen, aber ich finde die richtigen Worte nicht.

Ich versuche mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Wieder ein kleines Detail unserer Kindheit was du gut vor mir verborgen hast.

Eine Episode, die mir zeigt, wie unser Leben war.

Womit wir täglich zu kämpfen hatten.

Womit du täglich zu kämpfen hattest.

Unbewusst ballen sich meine Fäuste zusammen.

Wut steigt in mir auf ehe ich sie kontrollieren konnte.

Es hätte nicht deine Aufgabe sein dürfen.

Du warst nicht der Erwachsene.

Es war nicht deine Schuld.

* * *

**Enttäuschung**

Er hat mich gepackt. Mich geschüttelt und angebrüllt.

Ich wusste, dass es die Angst war die aus ihm sprach.

Ich war ungehorsam gewesen.

Hatte die Befehle missachtet und Sammy wäre dabei fast zu Schaden gekommen.

Er wusste, dass das Strafe genug war.

Dass der Gedanke sich einbrennen würde. Mir eine Lehre für die Zukunft war.

Trotzdem spüre ich noch heute seinen Blick auf mir.

Seine Worten prallten an mir ab, aber seine Augen verrieten wie enttäuscht er war.

Ein Ausdruck, der mich bis heute verfolgt.

Den ich immer wieder auf seinem Gesicht sehe.

Der mich erinnern lässt, was ich getan hatte.


	19. 19 1x19 Provenance

**~~~ S01E19 ~ Provenance ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Verabredung**

Ich erinnere mich nicht wie lange es her ist.

Aber ich erinnere mich an das Kribbeln.

Ich bin nervös. Meine Hände schwitzen.

Mit letzter Kraft unterdrücke ich den Impuls sie an der Hose abzuwischen.

Sie ist wunderschön.

Ihr Lächeln bezaubert mich.

Und doch weiß ich nicht ob es richtig ist. Habe dieses leichte Zweifeln im Hinterkopf. Weiß nicht ob ich ihren Anblick genießen darf. Sie unter dem Deckmantel der Ermittlung zum Essen ausführen darf.

Ich komme mir vor als würde ich fremd gehen.

Spüre den Stich der Leere wieder die Jessica hinterlassen hat.

* * *

**Abschied**

_Eines Tages komme ich zurück._

Es hört sich jetzt nach einem leeren Versprechen an, aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen.

Es könnte so einfach sein, dadurch dass du unser Geheimnis weißt.

Und vielleicht ist es für uns bestimmt zusammenzusein. Irgendwann einmal.

Ich schmecke deine zarten Lippen noch auf meinen und habe das beruhigende Gefühl, dass es richtig war. Nicht um Dean zu beweisen, dass ich nicht so zurückgeblieben bin, wie er manchmal denkt. Auch nicht um zu beweisen, dass ich über Jessica hinweg bin.

Sie wird immer meine erste große Liebe sein.

Ein fester Platz in meinem Herzen.


	20. 20 1x20 Dead Men's Blood

**~~~ S01E20 ~ Dead Men's Blood ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Streit**

Es tut so weh. Zu sehen wie ihr euch wieder die Köpfe einschlägt.

Ihr seit so engstirnig. So verbohrt. Könnt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen.

Nur aufeinander losgehen.

Und ich stehe wieder zwischen euch.

Muss euren Streit hören.

Muss euch auseinander zerren um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.

Mein Traum von einer Familie zerbricht ein zweites Mal.

Zerbricht an der Erkenntnis, dass zwischen euch nie Frieden herschen wird.

Und ich zerbreche daran, eine Seite wählen zu müssen.

* * *

**Als Familie**

Ich bin erstaunt, dass muss ich zugeben.

Von Sammy bin ich es gewohnt. Erwarte mittlerweile die Widerworte bei jedem meiner Befehle.

Aber von dir?

Es lässt mich grübeln. Lässt mich nachdenken.

Obwohl dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt ist. Keine Zeit um zu diskutieren.

Ich versuche nur das Richtige zu tun. Versuche euch zu beschützen.

Euch, meine Söhne. Alles was mir auf dieser Welt von Wert geblieben ist.

Zu wertvoll um euch verlieren.


	21. 21 1x21 Salvation

**~~~ S01E21 ~ Salvation ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Späte Rache**

Diese lächerliche Gestalt.

Versteckt sich hinter seinem Priesterkragen.

Versteckt sich hinter einer Religion, die ihn schützen soll.

Die den Menschen Trost spenden soll.

Dass ich nicht lache.

Nichts wird ihm helfen.

Er wird um sein Leben betteln.

Um Gnade winseln und trotzdem werde ich ihn mit Vergnügen keine gewähren.

Sprich oder Stirb. Ach was sag ich, sprich und stirb dann.

Die Botschaft wird ankommen.

Der Höhepunkt des Spiels ist erreicht und bald kann ich zum Zug kommen.

Endlich werden diese Bälger und ihr Alter bekommen was sie verdienen.

Endlich!

* * *

**Opfern**

Mein Herz rast und ich brauche alle Kaft, die ich aufbringen kann.

Du wehrst dich. Versuchst dich loszureißen.

Immer mit diesem starren Blick.

Ich kenne diesen Blick.

Habe ihn bei Dad oft genug gesehen. Zu oft.

Wenn jede Vernunft in den Hintergrund gedrängt wird und nur noch die blinde Wut zählt. Wenn jede Bewegung nur noch von Rache gelenkt wird.

Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben.

Ich werde dich nicht aufgeben.

Nichts ist wichtig genug, dass man sein Leben dafür opfert.

Kein Dämon! Kein Fall!

Es muss eine andere Möglichkeit geben!

* * *

**Hass**

In meinem Inneren tobte es. Ich spürte keine Erleichterung weil wir Mutter und Kind retten konnten. Ich spürte keine Freude, dass bei dem Feuer keiner sein Leben lassen musste.

Ich spürte nichts.

Nichts außer die Wut, die mich innerlich auffrisst.

Der Hass gegen das Ungeheuer, der sovielen Kinder das Leben zerstört.

Familien auseinander reißt um einen teuflischen Plan zu verfolgen.

Wenn überhaupt ein Plan dahinter steckt.

Wenn nicht alles nur aus purer Lust entsteht. Der Lust des Dämons zu Quälen. Sich an dem Leiden anderer zu ergötzen.

Ich will, dass es aufhört. Dass es keine nächsten Opfer mehr gibt.

Egal um welchen Preis!


	22. 22 1x22 Devils Trap

**~~~ S01E22 ~ Devils Trap ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Wiedersehen**

Ich traue meinen Augen nicht.

Ist es doch Jahre her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben.

Verstohlen schau ich mich nach eurem Vater um, aber ihr scheint allein zu sein.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es gut ist. Ob es nicht etwas schlechtes bedeutet.

Aber egal unter welchen Umständen, ich freue mich euch zu sehen.

Seit ihr doch wie eigene Söhne für mich.

Eure Züge wirken vertraut.

Und doch scheint ihr gealtert. Ernster.

Obwohl ihr es immer schon wart.

Aber ich sehe die Narben, die auf eurer Seele dazugekommen sind.

Ich bin froh euch wieder zu sehen.

Werde euch helfen wo ich kann.

* * *

**Glauben**

Ich würde es spüren.

Dad ist noch nicht tot.

Er lebt und wir werden ihn finden und befreien!

Den Hass auf Meg zu bändigen kostet meine gesammte Kraft.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen um mich nicht auf sie zu stürzen.

Die Hand ist mir bereits einmal ausgerutscht, aber ich glaube Bobby.

Nicht der Dämon spürt den Schmerz sondern eine Unschuldige.

Trotzdem muss ich irgendetwas tun.

Ich muss Dad finden!

Ich muss Dad befreien!

Damit wir wieder alle zusammen sind.

Damit wir als Familie weiterkämpfen können.

* * *

**Erkenntnis**

Alles in mir schreit danach es einfach anzunehmen.

Mich über Dads Aufmunterung zu freuen.

Aber ich weiß es ist falsch.

Es wiederspricht seinem kompletten Verhalten.

Nie kam etwas dergleiches über seine Lippen.

Die Erkenntnis schmerzt.

Trifft mich. Zerreißt mich. Lässt mich nach Luft japsen.

Ich habe immer sehnlich auf diese Anerkennung gewartet.

Und jetzt wo er es übers Herz bringt mir diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen, erkenne ich daran, dass er bessen ist. Dass ich dem Dämon gegenüber stehe.

Weil es einfach falsch ist.

Weil Dad mich dafür nie loben würde.


	23. 23 2x01 In my time of dying

**~~~ S0****2E01 ~ In my time of dying ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Erkenntnis**

Was ging hier vor?

Wieso?

Ich...

So langsam fing mein Verstand an zu arbeiten. Zu begreifen.

Die einzelnen Bruchstücke fügten sich zu Informationen zusammen. Die Erkenntnis sickerte zu mir durch.

Keiner sah mich.  
Keiner hörte mich.

Keiner antwortete mir.

Weil es nicht möglich war! Ich nicht auf ihrer Ebene war.

Die Erinnerung kamm zurück.

Der gelbäugige Dämon. Die Flucht. Der Crash.

Ich schwebte zwischen den Welten.

Vielleicht fand ich nie wieder zurück.

* * *

**Für meine Kinder**

Sieh uns an.

Keine fünf Minuten halten wir durch bevor es wieder los geht.

Wir uns wieder anschreien. Beschimpfen. Wütend werden.

Es tut mir leid.

Ich weiß, es passiert nur weil du alles aus voller Leidenschaft tust. Du kämpfst wie ein Löwe. Für alles was dir etwas bedeutet. Für deine Famlie.

Für Dean.

Aber du darfst mir nicht vorwerfen, dass ich es nicht auf tun würde.

Ich liebe dich.

Ich liebe euch!

Und ich würde nie einen von euch einfach sterben lassen.

Ich werde es wieder gerade rücken.

Werde mit Dean den Platz tauschen. So wie es hätte sein sollen.

* * *

**Abschied**

Ist das meine Wahl?

Den Tod zu akzeptieren oder ein auf Erden wandelnder Geist zu sein?

Rachsüchtiger von Tag zu Tag. Bereit zu quälen. Bereit zu morden.

Natürlich will ich das nicht. Wie kann ich freiwillig einen Weg wählen der mich zum Feind werden lässt? Eine Kreatur dessen Töten ich mein Leben gewidmet hab.

Aber ich will sie nicht zurücklassen.

Wer passt auf Sammy auf wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?

Wer kümmt sich um Dad und stärkt ihm den Rücken?

Aber vielleicht war das meine letzte Aufgabe.

Euch wieder zu versöhnen. Ab jetzt passt ihr aufeinder auf.

Braucht mich nicht mehr um euch zusammenzuhalten.

Lebt wohl.


	24. 24 2x02 Everybody Loves a Clown

**~~~ S02E02 ~ Everybody Loves a Clown ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Handarbeit**

Automatisch greife ich nach dem Werkzeug.

Rolle abwesend unter den Rumpf des Impala.

Jeder Handgriff sitzt.

Ohne das ich darüber nachdenken muss, findet Schraube für Schraube seinen Platz. Bringt nach und nach wieder die anmutige Form zurück.

Als wird so alles wieder wie früher.

Aber das wirde es nicht. Wird es nie wieder sein.

Ein kleines, kaum merkliches Zittern verriet wie es in meinem Inneren brodelte. Wie die angestaute Wut sich ihren Weg suchte. Wut entstanden durch unterdrückte Gefühle.

Aber es war mir egal. Ich konnte nicht nachgeben. Ich durfte nicht darüber nachdenken was passiert ist. Was Dad getan hat.

Ich musste mich einfach nur konzentrieren.

Verdrängen und irgendwann vergessen.

* * *

**Geheimnisse**

Wieso hat Dad es uns verschwiegen?

Wieso hat er nie erzählt, das es auch andere gibt?

Eine Gemeinschaft von Jägern, Treffpunkte an denen man an Informationen kommen konnte. Sich austauschen.

Es war müßig zu fragen.

Darauf würde ich nie eine Antwort bekommen.

Es war zu spät diese Fragen zu stellen.

Und eigentlich sollte es mich auch nicht überraschen, dass wir davon nichts wissen.

Es gab immer nur soviele Informationen wie notwendig.

Notwendig um das Monster zu finden.

Notwendig um den Unschuldigen zu helfen.

Alles bei Dad bezog sich auf das Notwendigste.

Es zählte nur die Mission.


	25. 25 2x03 Bloodlust

**~~~ S02E03 ~ Bloodlust ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Lebenskraft**

Endlich fühle ich mich wieder lebendig.

Ein Job. Ein Monster, dass es zu töten gibt.

Es ist als würde eine neue Energie durch mich strömen.

Das Adrenalin pochte in meinen Adern.

Blut dröhnte in meinen Ohren.

Ein Rausch erfasste mich und ich lasse mich bereitwillig mitreißen.

Eine bessere Droge konnte es gar nicht geben.

Ich wollte nicht das es aufhörte.

Ich konnte nicht riskieren wieder in das Loch zu fallen.

Wieder mit mir und meinen Gedanken allein zu sein.

Der Rausch durfte nicht enden.

* * *

**Vernunft**

Ist es das was brauchst?

Jemanden bei dem du dich abreagieren kannst?

Eine Gelegenheit zuzuschlagen und mit Gewalt die Gedanken zu vertreiben?

Mit Gewalt die Leere zu füllen, die immer größer wird? Die um sich greift und droht dich zu verschlingen?

Wenn es nicht anders geht, bitte.

Schlag zu, so oft du willst.

Schlag zu, so hart du kannst.

Es ist besser als Unschuldige zu töten.

Als da draußen Amok zu laufen und die falschen Monster zu jagen.

Bitte Dean, du musst die Augen öffnen.

Du musst wieder zu dir kommen!

Zu dir zurück finden.


	26. 26 2x04 Children Shouldn't Play

**~~~ S02E04 ~ Children Shouldn't Play With Dead Things ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Besuch am Grab**

Wozu Sam?

Warum zu diesem Grab kommen?

Mit einem vergrabenen Häufchen Asche sprechen?

Es ist nicht so, als würde ich sie nicht auch vermissen.

Dass ich nicht auch ihre Nähe suche.

Aber ich verdiene es nicht.

Ich kann ihr nicht gegenüber treten.

Nicht von Dads Tod berichten.

Ich könnte Mum nicht anlügen.

Müsste ihr sagen, dass ich Dad auf dem Gewissen habe.

Müsste mir eingestehen, dass Dad meinentwegen gestorben ist.

* * *

**Wutausbrüche**

Was stimmt nicht mit dir, Dean?

Du warst schon immer aufbrausend. Beißt dich in den Fällen fest und kämpfst mit voller Überzeugung.

Ohne Pause. Ohne Rücksicht.

Aber das?

Hier ist mehr im Spiel.

Bitte weihe mich ein. Erzähl mir was dich bedrückt.

Du kannst nicht weiterhin alles in dich hineinfressen.

Dich abkapseln und vorgeben alles wäre in Ordnung.

Nichts ist in Ordnung.

Und von allein werden sich die Probleme nicht lösen.

Es wird schlimmer.

Und ich will nicht riskieren dich zu verlieren.

Nicht auch noch dich!


	27. 27 2x05 Simon Said

**~~~ S02E05 ~ Simon Said ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Visionen**

Ich habe Angst, Sam.

Angst vor deinen Fähigkeiten.

Ich fühle mich schuldig. Ich will dir doch helfen.

Dich beschützen, so wie ich es immer wollte.

So wie es immer meine Aufgabe war.

Trotzdem weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll.

Wie ich reagieren soll.

Ich versuche es mit dem bekannten Sarkasmus zu überspielen.

Nutze lockere Sprüche um vom Thema abzulenken.

Aber ich weiß, dass ich die Augen nicht verschließen darf.

Dass die Visionen ein Teil von dir sind und ich sie akzeptieren werde.

Ich versuche es.

Ich werde dich damit nicht allein lassen!

* * *

**Winchester Bürde**

Ihr Jungs seit wirklich etwas besonderes.

Und ich beneide euch nicht darum.

Nicht um die Dämonen, die euch verfolgen.

Nicht um die Verluste, die ihr erleiden musstet.

Und vorallem nicht um den letzten Schicksalsschlag, den ihr soeben offenbart habt.

Trotzdem bewundere ich euch.

Euren Zusammenhalt.

Wie ihr euch gemeinsam den Problemen stellt.

Ich bin nicht im Guten mit John auseinander gegangen.

Es gab eine Zeit da habe ich ihn gehasst. Für das was er unserer Familie angetan hat.

Aber bei euch hat er alles richtig gemacht.

Für Jo hätte ich mir immer Geschwister wie euch gewünscht.


	28. 28 2x06 No Exit

**~~~ S02E06 ~ No Exit ~~~**

**

* * *

**

**Jo**

Ich bin kein Macho.

Vielleicht ein bisschen. Und ich sage auch nicht, dass ich ihn nicht spielen kann.

Aber ich will dich nur beschützen.

Du bist für mich eine Unschuldige.

Eine Unschuldige, wie die Opfer, die wir retten wollen.

Und die wir dem Monster nicht zum Fraß vorwerfen.

Dieser Job ist kein Spiel.

Es ist tödlicher Ernst und meistens geht es böse aus.

Denk nicht, dass du irgendjemandem etwas schuldig bist.

Dein Dad hätte nicht gewollt, dass du in seine Fußstapfen trittst.

Du hast etwas besseres verdient.

Ein Leben ohne die Jagd.

Ohne den ständigen Kampf ums Überleben.

* * *

**Schuld**

Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe.

Wirklich Ellen. Ich hatte nie vorgehabt sie in Gefahr zu bringen.

Habe versucht sie zu überreden zurück zu gehen.

Ich weiß, ich habe nicht genug getan.

Ich hätte härter darauf bestehen müssen.

Sie besser beschützen müssen.

Aber ich kann es nicht.

Es rinnt mir durch die Finger.

Ich verliere die Kontrolle.

Als würde ich alles was ich anfasse zerstören.

Du brauchst mir nicht drohen, Ellen.

Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen, wenn ich Jo nicht retten kann.

* * *

**Schmerz**

Die Worte hallen immer und immer wieder.

Mein Kopf drehte sich.

Ich klammere mich an der Tischkante fest und versuche den Boden nicht zu verlieren.

Ich kann nicht glauben was Mum mir erzählt.

Nicht Deans Vater.

Ich habe ihn ins Herz geschlossen.

Ich sehe wie er mich ansieht.

Noch vor kurzem habe ich mir gewünscht, dass er mich anders ansehen würde.

Mich nicht wie eine kleine Schwester sehen würde.

Mir ist schlecht. Alles dreht sich.

Tränen bahnen sich ihren Weg aber ich versuche sie zu unterdrücken.

Wut schreit in mir, lässt mich überkochen.

Warum hast du mir es jetzt erzählt Mum?

Warum jetzt?


	29. 29 2x07 The Usual Suspects

**~~~ S02E07 ~ The Usual Suspects~~~**

* * *

**Berufung **

Ich schüttele traurig den Kopf.

Lache kurz über mich selbst.

Wollte ich wirklich mal in diesen Berufsstand eintreten?

Die Seiten wechseln und als Antwalt die Welt verbessern?

Als hätte ich irgendetwas verbessern können.

Hätte irgendetwas verändern können.

Ich wäre an Gesetze gebunden.

Gesetze, die es an erster Stelle nicht interessiert was wirklich passiert.

Was hinter dem offensichtlichen steckt.

Ich würde jetzt auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sitzen.

Haarstreubende Geschichten hören und die Wahrheit herausfiltern müssen.

Wahrscheinlich hätte ich uns auch verhaftet.

Hätte verhindert, dass jemand gerettet werden kann.

* * *

**Flucht**

Mein Puls geht schneller.

Ein leichter Schweißfilm auf meiner Stirn.

Ich pausiere im Schatten.

Schaue zurück zu dem Gebäude aus dem ich gerade geflohen bin.

Allein.

Weil Dean sich wieder geopfert hat.

Was immer du vorhattest, würde dich tiefer ins Verderben ziehen.

Würde die Wut schüren und auf dich lenken.

Ich weiß, was du von mir erwartest.

Mich um den Fall zu kümmern und zu verhindern, dass es weitere Opfer gibt.

Dass ich dich zurück lassen soll.

Aber ich komme zurück.

Ich hole dich raus.


	30. 30 2x08 Crossroad Blues

**~~~ S02E08 ~ Crossroad Blues ~~~**

* * *

**Aktenkundig**

Eine neue Kerbe in meinem Lebenslauf.

Eine neue Lüge, die über mich zu Papier gebracht wurde.

Nicht, dass ich vorher eine weiße Weste gehabt hätte.

Nicht, dass es überhaupt von Bedeutung wäre.

Es ändert nichts an dem was ich tue.

Es ändert nichts daran wie ich es tue.

Von Kind auf hieß es abtauchen. Unauffällig bleiben.

Keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

Sich verstecken vor den Gesetzeshütern und dem Jugendschutz.

Aber das FBI ist ein anderes Kaliber.

Sie werden die Suche nie aufgeben. Hartnäckig jeden Schritt verfolgen und mir immer dicht auf den Fersen sein.

Bis sie mich irgendwann finden ...

* * *

**Tausch**

Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt zu entscheiden, dass mein Leben mehr wert ist als deins?

Du warst der bessere Jäger.

Du warst erfahrener.

Hast für den Job gelebt und das Böse erzittern lassen.

Wie soll ich diesem Opfer gerecht werden?

Wie soll ich in deine Fußstapfen treten und deinen Platz ausfüllen.

Ich bin es nicht wert.

Ich kann deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen.

Nicht erledigen, was du von mir erwartest.

Was du mir auferlegt hast.

Warum hast du das getan?

Warum hast du mich nicht einfach in Frieden ruhen lassen?

* * *

**Angst**

Gott, warum habe ich dich gehen lassen?

Warum sitze ich hier und passe auf Evan auf?

Ich weiß doch wie es in dir aussieht.

Egal wie sehr du es mit einem Lächeln wegwischt. Du kannst es nicht vor mir verstecken.

Die Leere, die Dads Tod in dir hinterlassen hat.

Den Schmerz, den sein Verlust ausgelöst hat.

Die Schuld, die du dir selbst auferlegst.

Ich hoffe so sehr, dass du keine Dummheiten machst.

Dass du dich nicht von ihren Worten beeinflussen lässt.

Bitte Dean, komm einfach zurück!


	31. 31 2x09 Croatoan

**~~~ S02E09 ~ Croatoan ~~~**

* * *

**Todesschuss**

Es wird nie leichter.

Egal zum wievielten Male du die Waffe erhebst.

Egal wie oft du schon abgedrückt hast.

Die Augen, die dich anstarren sind anders und doch immer wieder gleich.

Die Erkenntnis über das nahende Ende.

Das Flehen mit dem sie dich von ihrer Unschuld überzeugen wollen.

Die pure Angst über die Ungewissheit was danach passiert.

Dieser Ausdruck brennt sich fest. Lässt dich immer wieder die Frage stellen wer du bist, dass du über Leben und Tod entscheidest. Verfolgt dich im Schlaf und erinnert dich täglich daran was für ein Monster du bist.

Es ist egal wie sehr du dir einredest, dass es richtig ist.

Dass es der einzige Weg ist.

Du bist doch nur ein Killer.

* * *

**An deiner Seite**

Ach Sammy, ist es so schwer zu verstehen?

Ich habe die vollkommene Stille schon genossen. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit konnte ich mich dieser Welt entziehen bevor ich brutal wieder zurückgerissen wurde.

Und hast du dich mal gefragt warum Dad mich zurückgeholt hat?

Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass er mich liebte. Dass er sich wünschte, dass sein Sohn lebt.

Es war allein für dich.

Meine Aufgabe war es immer dich zu beschützen. Als dein Beschützer an deiner Seite zu wachen und alles Böse fern zu halten.

Und wieder habe ich versagt. Habe den Virus erlaubt in dein Blut zu gelangen.

Also sage mir, was soll ich hier ohne dich?

Mein Platz ist an deiner Seite, egal wo das sein wird.


End file.
